


Strings

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emily is mentioned, F/F, Ficlet, Pining, Writober, your mileage may vary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Writober Day 9 - Strings





	Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Writober Day 9 - Strings

Caught in a web. It's way more accurate a comparison than Lena will ever feel comfortable admitting. Every time she saw the woman, she could only think back to the Amelié she'd known back in Overwatch. It was a challenge, but only in a good way she told herself.  
But they ran into each other again and again. Sometimes Tracer would win the day, get to be the hero. Sometimes Widowmaker would win, and Tracer would be left feeling lost. Where had Amelié gone? What had they done to her? Would Lena ever get her back?  
Years had gone by. Sometimes Lena felt like she'd moved on with her life. There was no more Overwatch, she wasn't Tracer anymore, she was just Lena Oxton with her adorable girlfriend and their totally cozy little apartment. Sometimes Tracer knew she'd never totally get away from it all. From needing to be a hero and making a difference. Away from Overwatch, and the things she could do. From Amelié. Talon, and Widowmaker with them, were trying to start wars. Trying to destroy peace and take everyone down with them.  
And Tracer was getting dragged right on down with them, little by little.  
She answered the Recall without even thinking twice about it.  
Despite her girlfriend, and her apartment.  
Despite the Petras Act.  
Because maybe they could save the world.  
Because maybe they could save Amelié.  
Because maybe Lena Oxton would never stop being tied up in all this.


End file.
